


敌意/1/

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	敌意/1/

忽明忽暗的灯光照出了纸醉金迷的样子，烟雾缭绕之间是人们无节制的狂欢，尖锐的重金属音乐一下下地捣着耳膜，蒸发的酒气、尼古丁的味道和迷乱的信息素混杂在一起，惹得人胸口发闷，张颜齐解开了衬衣最上方的两颗纽扣，一手接过任豪递来的酒瓶，一手撑着头倚在吧台边上。

他又一次推开了主动贴上来的男孩，浓妆艳抹的妩媚样子让张颜齐本能得想当即给他上一堂声色并茂的思想道德修养。

说是出于本能并不假，因为这位散发着生人勿进垂着一双剑眉星目的男人的确是一位太阳底下最光荣的人民教师，再说得具体点就是站在下午两点的太阳下的思想政治老师。别说你不信，就连张颜齐自己也不敢相信，想当初随意彪着压制性的苦茶味的信息素在酒吧撩起衣服和对手呛韵脚的王者，如今的生活里没了地下八英里，取而代之的是办公桌上的几支批改笔。

而这位公文包里还装着优秀公开课荣誉奖状的人民教师，正用透过细密的发丝的锐利的眼光直勾勾地盯着镁光灯下劲舞的那个身影，像慵懒的猎豹歪在粗壮的枝干上看中了可口的美餐。

任豪顺着张颜齐的视线看了过去，台上的人正踩着音乐的节奏扭动，地上的一件格纹外套明显是刚从身上脱了随意丢下，只剩了一件宽松的无袖衫露出大片光洁的肌肤和有着流畅线条的肌肉，虽然每个舞蹈动作中都透露着嚣张的欲望，但持续地从他身上散发的压迫性的气息让人望而却步。

“喂你不是吧，”任豪皱着眉不可思议地问，“那可是个Alpha。”

“Alpha怎么了？”张颜齐破罐子破摔地耸耸肩膀，朝下了台还在气喘吁吁的人走去，“反正我马上也要跟个不相识的Alpha结婚，全当练手了。”

谁能想到在二十一世纪，包办婚姻这样刻板封建的事情还能发生在张颜齐身上。人一旦迈入奔三的年纪便会面临来自雨后春笋般冒出来的七大姑八大姨的友好问候，似乎被催婚成了每个人都要经历的一场浩劫。张颜齐本想做一只自由鸟，却在家人的劝导下选择将书香世家传递，他学了师范做了老师，如果连婚姻也要被左右的话，那才是真正给牢笼套上了锁。于是张颜齐一次又一次礼貌地把前来介绍的谈话聊死，丢下一句气得老爹吹胡子瞪眼的屁话后得意洋洋地走了，没成想当天下午他就接到了办事高效的老爹的电话。

“爸爸尊重你的选择，你不是说喜欢Alpha吗，正巧你姚叔叔家的儿子也有这方面的意向，你们可能没见过，不过咱两家也算是世交了。你爷爷也支持你，两家老人一手给操办下来了，这次可是顺了你的心，就是…”父亲顿了顿，张颜齐听到一向温婉的父亲叹了口气，“就是这感情会不好走，听说那孩子也是个老师，大概也是通情达理的，你们幸福就好。”

父亲的一席话让张颜齐不知道该怎么回答，他窝了一肚子火不好爆发，父亲告诉他俩家人约了下周见面商讨一下婚事，张颜齐就这样把自己推进了更糟糕的处境，他一时间不知道是该为日后两个Alpha一起的战争生活而打怵，还是要为两个老师职业性的相互教育感到头痛。

一颗自由的灵魂将要被禁锢在死寂的牢笼里，张颜齐没法违背爷爷的意愿，只能抓住最后的美好时光放手一搏。

“要一起喝一杯吗？我请你。”

烂俗的搭讪是张颜齐能想到的最好的开头，毕竟他没法对一个富有攻击性的Alpha说出“你的信息素很好闻”之类的不复合生理特征的话语，可他是自信的，因为从他拨开人群走过去时，就在那人细长的桃花眼里看到了饶有趣味的兴致。

意料之内的没被拒绝，意料之内的酒后乱/性，但意料之外的在开了房门以后，张颜齐被一股大力摁在了墙上。虽然那人比张颜齐矮了些，只能微微抬起头才能换来对视，但呛人的信息素可丝毫没有要输给张颜齐的势头，辛辣的薄荷味随着呼吸冲进鼻腔，连带着整个呼吸道都被冰凉覆盖。

“你和Alpha接过吻吗？”他挑着眉问张颜齐，眼角下的泪痣也跟着跳动。

“没有。” 

“我也没有。”

随之落下的是来势汹汹的吻，双方都不退让地汲取对方口腔中的氧气，像两个万兽之王势均力敌的较量，湿热的舌头缠绕在一起，任由充斥着荷尔蒙的气息胡乱拍打在两人紧密贴合的肌肤上，叫嚣着相互排斥的信息素像在打架，他们谁也不舒服，把愈发狠戾的吻逐渐演变成了唇齿间的撕咬。

一双手把张颜齐掖在裤腰里的衬衣抽出，顺着他的脊背轻轻柔柔地向上爬，微凉的指尖在他升温的皮肤上有规律地跳跃，攀着他分明的肋骨一节节地揉搓。这招似乎对张颜齐很受用，他卸了身上的力量倚靠在墙上，眯着眼仰起头来露出上下滚动的喉结，微启的才唇瓣间发出舒畅的呵吸。

腰间的皮带被解开之时，张颜齐借了身后墙面的反作用力，伸腿勾住那人的脚踝用力一绊，在稳不住身形的踉跄中轻而易举地把方才还在得意的人放倒在床上，他在男人惊诧的眼中看到了自己得逞后的笑。

“抱歉，我没做准备，”张颜齐从男人的口袋里摸出一管药剂在他面前晃了晃，他狡黠地笑笑露出两颗尖角的虎牙，“先借你的一用。”

身下的人挣扎得厉害，张颜齐只好把那人的双手扣在头顶，把膝盖顶在他的大腿上才压制住不安分，浓郁的苦茶香劈开辛辣的薄荷倾泻而下，铺天盖地的压制性的气息明显占了上风，苦涩的味道逼得那人想要挣脱，却只能被张颜齐锢在床上不能动弹。

螺旋纹的管口一厘一毫地被推进晦涩的小洞，冰凉粘稠的药剂被全数吞下，张颜齐拔出挤得变形的药管送进了自己的手指，毕竟Alpha的身体生来就不适合承/欢，事前的工作起码要处理到位，况且张颜齐很享受欣赏面前这位死咬着下唇吃瘪的面庞。

张颜齐的指节修长，长期执笔的工作让他第一骨节上生了不小的指茧，没被打开过的身体本就异常敏感，娇嫩的软肉哪抵得过硬块的刺激，方才还攒了力气反抗的人现在只能扭动着身子适应体内的异物，憋了半天只能瞪着眼说出一句不在张颜齐语言系统理解之内的话。

“나쁜 놈。”

是张颜齐听不懂的话，不过想想就知道应该不是什么赞美之词，倒也无所谓，张颜齐想，他可以身体力行地索要出他爱听的话语。

进入的过程是困难的，张颜齐却尤为享受，身下这具充满野性的躯体极大的满足了他的虚荣心，他把人冲撞得说不出话，只能张着口急促地喘息着感受潮涌般的刺激。

或许是忠于了人类最原始的欲/望，也或许被张颜齐娴熟的技巧折服，闷在喉咙里的低骂声变成了高亢的惊叫，他竟扭着头不满地要求张颜齐再快一些，属于Alpha的兽性的占有欲与征服欲被彻底激发，他掐住了那人的腰向更深的地方顶去，一室的旖旎连同交错的薄荷茶的味道被阻隔在紧闭的屋门内。

他不记得那场激烈的情爱持续了多久，张颜齐再睁开眼时身边的凹陷已经没了温度，总归是一夜情罢了，穿上衣服后又恢复了陌生人的身份，张颜齐揉了揉肩头被咬红的一圈牙印，飞速赶回家打理好自己，踏着上课铃的尾调卷着课本又变成了受学生欢迎的思品老师。

而现在这两位本该回到自己生活中的陌路人的生活在度过了平淡的几天后又交错在了一起，缠绕成的形状就像这包间里挂着的中国结一样喜庆。

导航里拥有甜美声音的志玲姐姐说出的话一点也不美丽，张颜齐是个路痴，兜兜绕绕走了半天弯路，等把车泊到饭店门前时已经过了约定的时间，想要挽救一下初次见面要礼貌性留个好印象的计划，张颜齐气喘吁吁地推开厚重的包间门，一边道着抱歉一边抬头对上了早已坐在桌席一头的自己人生中的另一半。

真他妈的刺激，张颜齐想。

“小齐来啦。”爷爷兴冲冲得朝他招手，老人脸上藏不住的笑容是张颜齐许久未见了的，他应了爷爷的招呼顺理成章地坐上了空着的那个位子，紧挨着姚琛的位子。

餐桌上的长辈都眉开眼笑，老一辈的人从嘘寒问暖聊到了叙旧的过往生活，又拿着从做到了一起就一句话没说的两个年轻人开起了玩笑，张爷爷聊得起了兴致，把张颜齐小时候的趣事抖了个干净，从他在幼稚园晚会跳舞把鞋子跳掉了开始，到高中那会儿被班主任揪着耳朵来家访，连底裤都没给张颜齐留一条。

张颜齐还在郁闷，听到身旁传来几声嗤笑，一直闷着头咬筷子的姚琛正抿着嘴看向他，细长的眼睛弯出的弧度是张颜齐那晚没有见过的，那颗可人的泪痣倒还是一如既往的灵动，他看见姚琛对他说了句无声的话，这次张颜齐听懂了，他在说：“好憨啊你。”

如果有特效的话，你一定会看到张颜齐头上顶的十字路口，和身后扬起拳头的暴躁小人，日后的生活，他张颜齐定要让姚琛知道什么叫做前地下八英里的王者。

“听说你俩读的是一个师范学校，虽然一个哲学一个外语，平时有互相听说过吗？”姚妈妈提出的问题及时斩断了两人之间摩擦的火花。

在大家的密切注视下，姚琛诚实地摇了摇头，身旁这位一肚子坏水的人却笃定地把头点得像小鸡啄米一样，不一致的答案更引起了大家的好奇，包括姚琛也迷茫地望向他。

“你忘啦，姚老师？我们碰过面的，还进行深入交流了呢。”张颜齐特意把后四个字咬的着重，他看到姚琛脸上的表情从迷茫转作了羞赧，不由得为自己扳回一城来感到雀跃。

“深入交流？” 

“对，学术性的探讨。”

没人质疑两个不同专业不同院系的人如何进行学术上的探讨，两个老人只是感叹缘分的奇妙，父母亲也跟着迎合，只有张颜齐和姚琛两个半五十的人，在餐桌下别人看不到的地方激流暗涌。

“姚琛，”晚餐结束后张颜齐跟在姚琛身后，在他跨进车门之前叫住了他。

“干嘛？”

意想到的没好气的态度，也没能打断张颜齐接下来的动作，他从口袋里掏出了个东西扔到姚琛手里：“好借好还，再借不难。”

手心里的药盒被姚琛捏得变了形，车门重重地甩上时震得空旷的停车场都回荡着愤怒的声响，那管薄荷味的润滑液被扔到车门下的置物格里滚了两滚，眼不见心不烦，姚琛隔着贴了遮阳膜的车窗瞪了张颜齐两眼，他多么希望张颜齐也能趁早滚出他的世界。

伴随油门踩下去发动机的声响的是扬起的一阵尘灰，张颜齐站在原地朝姚琛开走的方向say goodbye，他知道后视镜里能映出他的影子。

以后再见啊姚老师，张颜齐偷笑着大喊道。


End file.
